In some prior communication networks that are compliant with the Institute of Electrical and Electronics Engineers (IEEE) 802.11 standards, uplink transmissions by stations in the network are triggered by trigger frames transmitted by access points. However, the trigger frames in prior IEEE 802.11-compliant networks are typically unscheduled and, as such, their timing is unknown to the stations operating in the networks. When the trigger frames are unscheduled, a station may need to operate its receiver for extended periods of time to permit the receiver to opportunistically detect the transmission of an unscheduled trigger frame.
The material disclosed herein is illustrated by way of example and not by way of limitation in the accompanying figures. For simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements illustrated in the figures are not necessarily drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Furthermore, wherever possible, the same reference numbers will be used throughout the drawing(s) and accompanying written description to refer to the same or like parts, elements, etc.